It Happens a Lot
by Violet Butterflies
Summary: Sherlock and John are out chasing a criminal when something very strange happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Just a silly oneshot I wrote for no real reason ^-^ I had written it differently but I published this one because the Doctor is in it X) Enjoy x **

_Running again_, thought John as he strained to keep up with his flatmate, _why is there always running._

They were chasing the suspect of a particularly vicious murder, the victim of which had had his throat torn out along with a few other bits and pieces. If John wasn't a doctor he would've found the sight sickening. But, sad as it was to admit, he wasn't a stranger to scenes such as this. Sherlock had, as usual, not offered any sympathy and simply pointed out all the signals and signs directing them to the killer. It was an acquaintance of the man's, a new one, Sherlock deduced. They'd gone to the man's flat to arrest him under suspicion, but seeing as he had fled with a gun they could safely assume he was guilty.

Sherlock swore as he stopped at a split in the road. It was dark and they hadn't seen which way he'd gone. He narrowed his eyes and whipped around to point at the street leading left, "that way!" he shouted, pelting off down the road. John barely had time to catch his breath before he was following on his heels once more.

They caught sight of the man once again but what they saw made them stop abruptly in surprise. The man was still running but it seemed they weren't the only ones chasing him any more. Two men, one wearing a brown pinstriped suit and the other a long black coat not dissimilar to Sherlock's were gaining on him. Sherlock and John took off again, curious to see who they were as well as catch the criminal.

The man turned his head and swore loudly when he saw he was being chased by four men. He looked ahead of him and brought up his gun to aim behind him. He shot blindly but appeared to have gotten lucky when the man with the black coat when down with a yell of pain. The man in the Brown suit didn't even pause, he just kept going. They ran around the corner and were lost to Sherlock in the night. They came to a halt just in front of the man lying on the ground, bleeding.

John, ever the doctor, dropped to his knees and took his wrist in one hand and pressed two fingers to his neck, looking for a pulse. He didn't feel one. He stood up again and glanced at Sherlock, who could see by the look on his friend's face that there was nothing they could do. "Hit in the lung," John said anyway with a hint of regret, "wasn't much we could do."

Suddenly, from back around the corner sprinted the man in the brown suit, looking worried. He skidded to a stop when he came to them, observing the body of his companion. He looked up at the two men, "is he dead?" he asked in a flat tone. John nodded but Sherlock narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something wasn't right. Why was the man standing there as if he was waiting for something to happen. And where had the criminal got to?

Sherlock was about to open his mouth and ask what the man was waiting for when, as if on cue, the dead man's eyes flew open and he took a deep, gasping breath. John and Sherlock backed away, almost stumbling in shock while the man in the suit grinned and held out a hand to help the other man up, "have a nice rest Captain?" he asked and the other man laughed, "yes, Doctor, being shot in the lung was marvellous, you should try it sometime."

His attention turned to Sherlock and John and a winning smile lit up his handsome features, "Hi," he drawled as he stuck out a hand for the men to shake it, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." The other man, Jack had called him Doctor, gave him a stern look, "stop it..." he warned and Jack laughed again. Sherlock looked at Jack in fascination while John looked confused and frankly a bit horrified, "but...you died. You were dead!" he exclaimed to Jack.

Jack just chuckled, "you'd be surprised how much that happens."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So I was asked for more and here it is ^-^ this is the conversation that happened afterwards. It isn't very long but I hope you like :3 Enjoy x**

Sherlock was shaking his head in disbelief, "Impossible. Just...impossible," he said in exasperation. John, who had since calmed down, was smirking. He could only imagine what Sherlock's brain was doing as it was faced with something like a man coming back from the dead.

Though he was also curious, "how can you do that?" he asked Jack. His hand itched to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he was real and not some bizarre figment of his imagination.

Sherlock looked at him as well and ceased muttering to himself, "yes how _did_ you do it?" he demanded, as if accusing Jack of cheating at a poker game, rather than resurrecting himself. Jack hesitated, "that's a long story and we have a guy to catch- "don't worry," interjected the Doctor, who was enjoying himself immensely at his friend's expense "he won't be going anywhere for a while," he assured them with a smile. Jack gave him a look that was almost a glare, but was ruined by the smile that had still not faltered.

John honestly would've worried a bit at that look on the Doctor's face but he was a tiny bit occupied at that moment, staring at Jack with curiosity.

Sherlock had marched up to Jack and was peering at him through narrowed eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow, "can I help you?" he asked playfully. Sherlock frowned at him, which made him laugh, "no tricks, I promise," he almost teased. Sherlock gave him a stern look, "may I see the bullet wound?" he asked impatiently.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "we've only just met and you want me to take my shirt off? A bit forward don't you think?" At Sherlock's unamused expression he unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and tugged at it to show a stretch of clear skin. Not even a bruise was left. Sherlock groaned quietly in annoyance, "but _how_..."

Jack buttoned the shirt up and shrugged, "you got me. I just accept it and move on. But I guess you're not gonna do that," he guessed, based on the other man's reaction.

John laughed, "Sherlock? No, this is going to haunt him for god knows how long." The other two men chuckled and Sherlock scowled like a child, "well if you three aren't too busy," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "we _do_ have a murderer to bring in."


End file.
